Machines for elevating, supporting and feeding web products, for example, paper from a roll, have been constructed in the past. Stringent requirements must necessarily be met for feeding web products from rolls at high speeds, particularly in view of the nature and weight of the web product. For example, it is desirable to feed a paper roll 52 inches in diameter, 19 inches wide, and weighing up to 1400 pounds on demand from downstream processing units and at speeds up to 600 feet per minute. These requirements necessitate a particularly robust machine which is relatively simple and failsafe in construction.